Random Roleplay of harry potter
by Mrs.FayteWhitlock
Summary: this is just me and my friend mucking around as harry potter characters. we love harry potter.  we do not own harry potter much to our sadness.  Rated M just in case.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THIS WAS JUST ME AND MY FRIEND MARTY MESSING AROUND.**

**STARTS OF ME AS LILY POTTER AND HIM AS SEVERUS SNAPE!**

**Ebony says:**

Expeliarmus!

**Marty says:**

Protego!

Stupefy!

Impedamenta!

Confundus.

**Ebony says:**

CRUCIO!

**Marty says:**

Protego!

**Ebony says:**

petrificus totalus

**Marty says:**

**muffles** Biatch

**Ebony says:**

levicorpus!

mua hahahaha

**Marty says:**

Protego.

Bombarda Maxima!

Reducto

Avada Kedavra

**Ebony says:**

dodge

dodge

dodge

dodge

**Marty says:**

Lol, crucio

**Ebony says:**

im in a fucking graveyard bro

**Ebony says:**

-screams-

**Marty says:**

Hahahahaha

**Ebony says:**

-kicks you in the nuts-

expeliarmus!

**Marty says:**

FUCK YOU!

Accio wand

**Ebony says:**

YOU CANT DO WANDLESS MAGIC

**Marty says:**

Hells yeah I can

**Ebony says:**

AND I STILL HAVE MY WAND BECAUSE IM A BOSS AND DIDNT LET GO

**Marty says:**

I'm Severus woman!

**Ebony says:**

well im lily potter

i shagged james potter instead of going off with you

and now you hate me

you called me a mudblood

**Marty says:**

But I loved you

No I didn't

**Ebony says:**

yes you did

**Marty says:**

Don'

Don'

Don't lie to me Lily.

Breaking my heart

/3

**Ebony says:**

I NEVER LOVED YOU

I ALWAYS LOVED JAMES

**Marty says:**

BUT I LOVED YOU

**Ebony says:**

CRUCIO

MUA HAHAHAHAHA

**Marty says:**

Fuck you

Protegpo

ahhhhh

D:

Avarda Kedavra

**Ebony says:**

dodged again bitch

**Marty says:**

*cast repeatedly*

**Ebony says:**

IF YOU LOVED ME THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?

**Marty says:**

Why are you torturing me?

**Ebony says:**

-dodges repeatedly-

**Marty says:**

I loved you and I love Harry.

**Ebony says:**

you sold me out to moldyshorts

**Marty says:**

I protected your son for fuck sake woman

PMS MUCH?

No I didn't.

Peter did.

**Ebony says:**

YOU SOLD ME OUT TO MOLDYSHORTS

YOU TOLD HIM THE PROPHECY

AND HE THOUGHT IT MEANT HARRY

IF IT WASNT FOR YOU ID BE ALIVE AND WATCHING MY SON GROW UP

:(

**Marty says:**

I led him to the sword to kill Voldemorts' soul!

WTF DO YOU MAKE OF THAT HUH?

**Ebony says:**

WELL HE NEARLY DROWNED

WHAT DO YOU MAKE OF THAT

**Marty says:**

Ron saved him so ner.

Sectumsempra!

Stupefy

**Ebony says:**

WELL IF DUMBLEDORE WASNT SO SMART AND FIGUREDE OUT RON WOULD RUN AWAY THEN HE COULD HAVE DIED!

-dodged-

**Marty says:**

Reducto

**Ebony says:**

STUPEFY!

**Marty says:**

Impedimenta

Imperio

Cruicio

Incendio.

**Ebony says:**

SECTUMSEMPRA!

**Marty says:**

Protego!

**uses wordless magic to defend myself**

**Ebony says:**

AQUAMENTI

**Marty says:**

Wet me and all? ;D

**Ebony says:**

-hides behind headstone-

what do you want me to say sev?

im sorry?

im going to divorce james and marry you?

**Marty says:**

Yuss

**Ebony says:**

but what about harry?

**Marty says:**

Harry will be fine.

**Ebony says:**

but but he needs me so moldyshorts doesnt kill him

and and what about james he is like a big kid he needs me

**Marty says:**

Then he shall stay with us. James can come to

We'll be secretive and such

**Ebony says:**

but then james will get jealous and like try and curse you

**Marty says:**

I'll threaten him if he tries.

**Ebony says:**

didnt he call you snivllus?

**Marty says:**

I don't care, maybe he did lol.

**Ebony says:**

so you are going to murder my husband because you want me?

**Marty says:**

No, I'll let Voldemort do that.

**Ebony says:**

and what if i refuse to come with you after he is dead?

**Marty says:**

Then I'll let Voldemort kill you to. But I swear I'll protect Harry with my life because I love you.

**Ebony says:**

but i dont want to die sev!

dont let me die

**Marty says:**

It won't be my fault.

Blame Peter.

**Marty says:**

I wanted you protected!

I put you into hiding woman!

**Ebony says:**

I will leave tonight

before moldyshorts comes

**Marty says:**

K

**Voldemort shows up**

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Ebony says:**

-dodges-

Where is james, moldyshorts? where is he?

**Marty says:**

That wasn't me James is dead.

And so shall you :D

AAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!

**Ebony says:**

-grabs harry and disapperates-

-conjures patronus-

-tells patronus- go to dumbledore and sev and tell them i need help

**Marty says:**

In the safety of the boys room?

WHATEVER!

haha

Protect him while you can Lily Potter.

**Ebony says:**

yep but i disapperated and ran away

**Marty says:**

WIMP!

I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY

**searches everywhere for you**

**Ebony says:**

-disapperates to hogwarts-

**Marty says:**

Dude, I'm Voldemort. Come on.

**Ebony says:**

-runs to professer dumbledore- Dumbledore! Moldyshorts is coming he wants to kill harry!

**Marty says:**

**Orders Death Eaters to distract Dumbledore**

**Ebony says:**

-wide eyed-

-sobs- dont kill me.. i dont want to die

**Marty says:**

Exactly... Now that I've found you...

AAAAAAVADA KEDAVRA!

**Tries to kill Harry**

!

(Now I'm Snape)

**Ebony says:**

-lies lifeless on the floor-

**Marty says:**

Liiiiiiiiiilllllllyyyyyyy

-holds you in my arms-

**Ebony says:**

ok um im dumbledore

Your are now my spy!

harry is going to live with muggles

he has his mothers eyes y'know

**Marty says:**

I know right haha.

**Marty says:**

Ummmm...

-tries to be DADA teacher and fails-

FOR YEARS MIND YOU

**Ebony says:**

harry is coming to hogwarts this year

be nice!

**Marty says:**

tell me, what is all this magical junk that I can't really remember and makes up?

**Marty says:**

Years go by.

**Ebony says:**

who am i?

**Marty says:**

YOU ARE HARRY

And harry destroys Voldemort a few times, blah blah blah

**Marty says:**

Turn to page three hundred and ninety.. four.

**Ebony says:**

but sn-professor we haven't started werewolves yet

**Marty says:**

JUST FUCKIN' DO IT SO CALLED CHOSEN ONE YOU PRICK.

**Ebony says:**

NEVER! WHERE IS PROF. LUPIN?

**Marty says:**

He's away.

Because he is a mad cunt werewolf.

**Ebony says:**

What!

oh brb i gotta go save buckbeack!

**Ebony says:**

-goes to womping willow sees sirius and wormtail and then in walks snape-

**Marty says:**

Why deny Dementors when they are dying to see you Sirius? Might even give you a kiss

**Ebony says:**

stupefy!

-ron and hermoine curse snape to-

**Marty says:**

D:

**Ebony says:**

-walk out of the womping willow with everyone and lupin turns into a werewolve and runs away then sirius is hurt and demetors are comping for him-

**Ebony says:**

EXPECTO PATRONUM.. expecto patronum.. expectp.. expect -passes out because of demetors and wakes up in hospital wing with hermoine and ron-

**Marty says:**

Continue.

Repeats everything lol.

NEXT BOOK.

See's Harry at the Headquarters of the Order Of The Pheonix.

I'm not in any part of this one

Well for the rest of it.

**Ebony says:**

then skip to deathy hallows

**Ebony says:**

im dumbledore and we are in his office and your trying to heal my hand

**Marty says:**

Oh yes You have like 5 months left to live. Want me to kill you when the time comes?

**Ebony says:**

Yes but we have some things to discuss

**Marty says:**

Yeah, like what? I WANNA PROTECT HARRY!

**Ebony says:**

do you still love her?

**Marty says:**

Yes I do still love her.

**Ebony says:**

then look out for harry

**Ebony says:**

and when i die you know what to do

**Marty says**

I will and yes I do Headmaster.

**Ebony says:**

-skip to on top of the tower-

-harry is hiding and draco is pointing his wand at me-

-snape comes bursting in-

**Marty says:**

I'll take care of this.

-looks deep into your eyes

**Ebony says:**

severus

-nods slightly-

severus please

**Marty says:**

Avada Kedevra.

**Ebony says:**

-falls off the towers to the ground-

**Marty says:**

-Walks around Hogwarts like a macho cunt-

**Ebony says:**

(harry now)

**Marty says:**

-goes down to Hadgrids; Hut-

**Ebony says:**

-runs behind you-

COWARD!

**Martin says:**

-defends myself-

**Ebony says:**

HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU KILLED HIM!

**Marty says:**

-just looks at you like you don't know the full story-

**Ebony says:**

sectumsempra!

**Marty says:**

Protego

You dare use my own spells against me?

Yes, I am the Half-Blood Prince.

**Ebony says:**

-stares at you in disbelief and with hatred-

**Marty says:**

Walks away.

**Ebony says:**

-looks at hagrids hut on fire-

aquamenti!

-puts out flame and runs to dumbledores body-

dumbledore... -crys and holds onto dumbledores body-

**Marty says:**

-thinks about stuff-

-apparates to the Malfoy Manor-

-walks into the main area where everyone else is and tells Voldemort that Harry is being moved on a certain night-

**Ebony says:**

-pacing in my bedroom thinking bout dumbledore and waiting for the order-

**Marty says:**

-order arrives-

**Ebony says:**

HAGRID!

-hagrid say some sentimental shit and moody tell everyone to get inside before the get murdered-

**Marty says:**

Oh Harry, lick my giant hairy giant like cock 'Cause I'ma horny half giant.

**Ebony says:**

whatever hagrid lets get on teh magical motorbike and go to the burrow

**Marty says:**

Hahahaha, rides into bunch of death eaters and such and rides away from everyone trying to protect YOU.

**Ebony says:**

-sees stan shunpike and disarmes him then moldyshorts comes-

**Marty says:**

-continues riding-

**Ebony says:**

-gets to magical barrier where moldyshorts cant come-

**Marty says:**

-stands around and such telling people that the death eaters were waiting for us and it was an ambush-

**Ebony says:**

-george and mr weasly come and george is hurt-

**Marty says:**

-Still stands around watching-

**Ebony says:**

yes

-eveyrone comes bback-

-bill weasly tells us mad eye is dead-

**Marty says:**

-sad face-

**Ebony says:**

-skips to school-

bill and fleurs wedding*

**Marty says:**

-Disapparates to that place in London-

**Ebony says:**

-death eaters come and try to kill us-

**Marty says:**

-then disapparates to that place in London-

**Ebony says:**

-breaks into the minestry and gets horcrux-

**Marty says:**

-disapparates again into that forest-

-tries destroying the horcrux-

"Expulso, Reducto..."

**Ebony says:**

-ron gets angry and runs away-

**Marty says:**

pussy -disapparates AGAIN to that cliff-

**Ebony says:**

-goes to godrics hollow and get attacked by moldyshorts snake-

**Marty says:**

-disapparates AGAIN to the Forest of Dean-

-see's the doe and follows it to the lake and see's the sword of Godric and tries to get it-

**Ebony says:**

-ron comes and saves harry-

**Marty says:**

YAY

**Ebony says:**

-destorys hocrux and goes to gringotts to get another one-

**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU THINK ME AND MARTY SHOULD DO ANOTHER ONE OF A DIFFERENT STORY!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
